<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not By The Moon by kookieRidingtae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539335">Not By The Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookieRidingtae/pseuds/kookieRidingtae'>kookieRidingtae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7, Mamamoo, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confused Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, Idiots in Love, Idols, Jealous Im Jaebum | JB, Love Confessions, Mark Tuan In Love, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Minor Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Shy Kim Yugyeom, Soft Im Jaebum | JB, Threesome - F/M/M, Unrequited Love, cuz im a slut for moonsun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:48:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookieRidingtae/pseuds/kookieRidingtae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Got7 and Solar got together at Cultwo Show it seemed like some of the members of Got7 got smitten by the leader of Mamamoo.</p><p> </p><p>(this is happening because my delusional ass thought their reactions to solar were cute sjhshs and I just took the members that were more responding/engaging but like jb tho- don’t be afraid to give this a chance even tho it might strange ships ahashhshshsb)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Jaebum | JB/Kim Yongsun | Solar, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Yongsun | Solar, Kim Namjoon | RM &amp; Kim Yongsun | Solar, Kim Yongsun | Solar/Everyone, Kim Yongsun | Solar/Kim Yugyeom, Kim Yongsun | Solar/Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Kim Yongsun | Solar/Mark Tuan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not By The Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Everyone should love solar</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>just a lil sumthin for solar cuz it’s her birthday</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>THIS ISNT THE FIRST CHAPTER BUT I JUST WANTED TO SAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY SOLAR/YONGSUN, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH LIKE YOU DONT UNDERSTAND I GET SO HAPPY WHEN I SEE YOU SMILE BREATHE EAT AND DO EVERYTHING THAT YOU USUALLY DO ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU SING BECAUSE THATS WHEN YOURE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL, NOT THAT YOURE USUALLY UGLY GOD HELL NAH YOURE LIKE A GODDESS LIKE HOW TF R U REAL HOW R U SO BEAUTIFUL INSIDE AND OUTSIDE I WISH FOR YOU TO STAY JUST THE WAY YOU ARE AND CONTINUE BEING THE INCREDIBLE PERSON WHO INSPIRES AND GIVES PEOPLE STRENGTH AND IN RETURN WE MOOMOOS WILL ALWAYS BE BY YOUR SIDE AND CONTINUE TO GUIDE YOU IN THE RIGHT DIRECTION IF U DO A MISTAKE OR DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO, I MIGHT BE LIKE 10+ YEARS YOUNGER THAN YOU BUT SOLAR YOU’VE TAUGHT ME A LOT AND I WOULD BE DELIGHTED TO HELP YOU THROUGH WHATEVER YOU WANT ILL BE YOUR KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOR EVEN THO YOU’RE BUFF AS HELL AND COULD PROBABLY KILL ME WITH THOSE STRONG THIGHS OF YOUR AND YOUR *chefs kiss* MIND LIKE I ASPIRE TO BE AS HARDWORKING AS YOU ARE ye k bye now I’ve said too much (I want to say more but I think that’s enough)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>